Mi amigo, mi enemigo
by rozlilta
Summary: One Shot. Integra debe enfrentarse a la batalla más dura a nivel personal que ha tenido hasta el momento. Basado en el manga. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 74. Teoría personal.


_**Disclaimer**: Ni Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

**Mi amigo, mi enemigo.**

A unos metros de mis pies se halla la última persona a la que puedo llamar "familia".

He vivido más años bajo su tutela que bajo la de mis propios padres. Y ahora… esto es lo que queda. Dicen que en la guerra, no hay ganadores ni perdedores, solo hay vencidos. De algún modo u otro todos perdemos algo, algunas vidas pueden ser sacrificables, pero esto…

Nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a ello. No quiero tener que hacerlo, pero una vez más, es mi deber. Aún así cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, esperando que al volver a abrirlos él no este… pero sé que eso no va a suceder. Sé que él me estará esperando cuando abra los ojos para terminar con todo. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, ese tipo de cosas no suceden, y ni mucho menos lo han hecho en mi vida.

Si ya me resultó bastante doloroso y difícil acabar con la vida de mis soldados convertidos en ghouls, cuando el asalto a la mansión de Hellsing, a cargo de los hermanos Valentine¿cómo voy a terminar con mi, hasta hace unas horas, mayordomo de confianza? Aquella persona que me crió y me ayudo a convertirme en una líder competente permanece ante mí, y yo tengo la obligación de expiar su pecado. Ni matar a mi tío con 13 años es la mitad de duro que hacer esto.

Dentro de lo que cabe, sería fácil ordenar a Seras o a Alucard matarlo. Pero no, aunque me haya repudiado como su _Master,_ debo enseñarle que soy alguien digna para ostentar ese título. No solo a él, sino a mis otros sirvientes que esperan mi próximo movimiento, y sobretodo, necesito demostrarme a mí misma que puedo hacerlo. Que tengo suficiente honor y valentía para continuar mi camino en línea recta y no deslizarme a los lados aún a pesar de las dificultades físicas y personales.

Hago contacto directo con sus ojos. Los suyos ahora rojos arden en los míos. Muy en el fondo puedo ver una expresión que no logro identificar, pero que arde dentro de mí. Y entonces sé, que no ha querido esto. Sé que no fue decisión suya como nos dijo al encontrarnos. O al menos eso quiero creer.

Quiero creer que puedo ganar esta batalla. Que puedo sobreponerme a mi condición de humana y luchar en igualdad de condiciones con este ser, que ya no puede ser más llamado Walter.

Miro de nuevo a mi alrededor. Me resulta extraño que al final, con lo grande y poblada que es Londres, la única humana sea yo.

Recojo mi espada con decisión, dispuesta a darle la redención al monstruo que ante mí se halla. Mi corazón comienza a bombear más rápidamente. No es la primera vez que estoy en una situación de desventaja, pero tampoco me había enfrentado con la única persona que ha estado a mi lado desde que mi último progenitor murió. Más que un mayordomo ha sido un amigo, un protector, un padre…

Noto una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo, y miro atrás para ver que pertenece a Alucard. Ha través de los años he ido averiguando que Walter y él lucharon en la Segunda Guerra Mundial juntos, y que es uno de los pocos humanos que respeta. Su expresión habitual de burla se ha convertido en una de apoyo y orgullo. Detrás de él esta la joven Seras quien asiente con la cabeza, dándome cierta extraña confianza en mí misma. No estoy sola, puedo contar con ellos. Estarán ayudándome en esta, mi mayor batalla. Mis dudas se desvanecen hasta reducirse en nada y la tranquilidad vuelve a mí.

Cojo más firmemente mi espada y la mano de Alucard cae de mi hombro. Puedo ver como Seras se coloca unos pasos detrás de él, pero a mi derecha. Ambos permanecen alerta esperando lo que pronto sucederá. Humedezco mis labios y digo con el mismo tono de voz de siempre:

"Cuando quieras. Walter C. Dolneaz"

**FIN**

**

* * *

** _**Notas de la autora: **Ya hacía tiempo que no escribía nada. Aún siendo una teoría mía, quería demostrar con esta historia que quien debe enfrentarse a Walter es Integra, pero creo que al final me he desviado xD_

_Como siempre, **muchísimas gracias** a todos los que dejaron reviews en mis anteriores fics, y siento haberos hecho esperar. Un abrazo a todos._


End file.
